Smile For Me
by widymorianti
Summary: Hanya melihat senyumnya dan melihatnya bahagia sudah cukup bagiku. Aku tidak mau egois memonopolinya karena semua perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada pria itu. Kim Jongin. chanbaek/BxB/yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Smile For Me**

 **-** widymori-

 _Aku hanya bisa duduk manis mendengarkannya berceloteh panjang lebar tentang pria yang ia sukai. Sejak duduk di bangku SMP, aku hanya bisa menjadi teman curhatnya. Ia menceritakan semua masalah padaku dan terkadang mencari solusi juga dan sekarang ia ceritakan semua hal tentang Kim Jongin._

"Kau benar-benar menginginkan Baekhyun bahagia kan?" ia menatapku serius. Sebenernya ada apa ini?

"Ya jelas. Aku menginginkan Baekhyun bahagia."

"Tugasmu sudah selesai. Kau tidak perlu lagi mengekor di belakangnya. Dia bilang kau mengganggunya. Jadi mulai sekarang kau tak perlu mengekor kemanapun kami pergi." Setelah mengatakan itu ia berbalik dan ia pergi meninggalkanku.

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, Yaoi/ BxB**

* * *

 **Ini cuman one shoot tapi aku ga mau kaya ff sebelumnya yang sepi dan yang baca cuman sedikit.. so aku mau liat dulu tangepan kalian hahahaha…**


	2. Smile For Me

**PERHATIAN**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesame jenis dan dikhusus kan untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi. Terdapat banyak typo, bahasa yang berantakan dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak terkoreksi oleh author. Dan mohon maaf apa bila terdapat bahasa yang rancu dan suli dimengerti karena tidak semua laki-laki~ *abaikan* manusia sempurna. Sekian dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

Penjelasan singkat:

 **.**

 **.**

Perpindahan alur waktu pendek masih di hari yang sama

…

Perpindahan waktu untuk esoknya atau beberapa hari kedepan

..

.

Perpindahan kejadian pada waktu yang bersamaan

* * *

 **Smile For Me**

Kukayuh sepedaku dengan cepat, orang di belakangku menjadi beban cukup berat . Seorang lelaki mungil yang memegang kedua sisi baju almamaterku dengan eratnya.

"Yeolli lebih cepat lagi." Ucapnya enteng. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau berat badannya menjadi beban serius di sepedaku? Seharusnya ia benar-benar melakukan diet di libur musim panas kemarin. Bukan malah tidur panjang seperti beruang dan binatang pengerat.

"Kalau kau tidak diam, kuturunkan kau di sini!" Ancamku dan ia langsung membungkam mulutnya.

Pagi ini kami terlambat karena Baekhyun bangun kesiangan. Hah mana ada seorang pelajar yang tidur kelewat larut dan bangun terlewat siang. Sepertinya kalau di cari di seluruh Seoul aku hanya akan menemukan satu anak, ya itu Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau masuk saja duluan, aku akan memarkirkan dulu sepedaku." Saatku menoleh, orang yang kusuruh tadi pun sudah raip. Sepertinya sudah niatnya meninggalkanku. Dan ini memang bukan hal yang baru bagiku.

Itulah kebiasaan kami di pagi hari. Datang terlambat dengan insiden yang sama… telat bangun. Hah~ entah ini helaan yang keberapa di pagi ini terutama di tahun ini.

"Oh Sehun!"

"Nae!"

"Park Chanyeol!"

 _ **SREK!**_

"Nae…" ucapku dengan tangan kiri masih memegang pinggiran pintu geser bagian belakang kelas, tangan kanan terangkat tinggi di udara, badan terbungkuk, kepala tertundu, dan nafas berantakan karena aku berlari dari tempat parkir hingga kelasku yang terletak di lantai tiga gedung utama. Bukan mendapat simpatik, aku malah mendapat sebuah teguran dari si penyebut nama tadi.

"Kau ini selalu terlambat. Sekarang duduk di bangkumu! Park Eunsuk!" perintah sang guru lalu meneruskan mengapsen. Yang terlambat bangun siapa, yang dimarahi siapa.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi pagi." Tanyaku duduk menghadapnya. Ia hanya diam dan pandangannya fokus pada seseorang. Pasti pada….. tepat. Kim Jongin.

"Hei, dengarkan kalau orang sedang bicara!" tegurku tapi Baekhyun malah memiringkan kepalanya untuk tetap memandang sosok di belakangku. Aku malas untuk melihat wajah aneh, kulit hitam dan gayanya yang so tampan.

"Seperti biasa, Jongin selalu tampan ya…" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar. Menjijikan!

"Yah terserah kau saja." Aku memandang malas pada sosok yang Baekhyun pandangi itu. Sejujurnya aku sedikit bosan mengengar ocehannya tentang pria berkulit tan itu. Gelap, aneh dan hidup pekiranku.

"Hei Yeollie, nanti siang temani aku ke suatu tempat ya." Ia menarik lengan seragamku saat aku akan kembali ke bangkuku.

"Ke mana?"

"Membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk Jongin. Yah?" Ia terus memohon. Oh ayolah, jangan seperti ini.

"Baiklah." Dan aku tak bisa menolak jika wajahnya sudah memelas seperti anak anjing. Itulah kelemahanku.

 **.**

 **.**

myeongdong, kota di mana kita dapat menghabiskan uang dengan mudahnya. Yah, kota belanja bagi wisatawan internasional maupun local. Sebenarnya dia mau membelikan apa untuk si Jongin hitam itu?

"Emm… menurutmu bagus yang mana?" bingungnya menatap dua jam tangan berbeda ukuran di sebuah toko jam.

"Terserah kau saja." Komemtarku tak mau ambil pusing.

"Hei, kau ini kan pria, setidaknya tau apa yang disukai sejenismu(?)" ia menatapku dan menyodorkan dua jam tangan itu padaku.

"Kau juga harus ingat kalau kau sejenis denganku, Byun Baekhyun!" mau melupakan jenis kelaminmu hah? Jangan karena kau menyukai lelaki hitam itu lalu ia lupa siapa dirinya.

"Ya iah. Tapi aku mengajakmu karena untuk menolongku kan? Sekaran mana yang lebih bagus." Pintar kan ucapannya? Luar biasa.

"Yang itu." Tunjukku pada sebuah jam tangan berwarna hijau terang yang berukuran lumayan besar.

"Benar yang ini?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya sudah terserah." Langkahku menjauhinya berancang meninggalkannya.

"Ok ok. Jangan ngambek gitu dong. Aku akan beli yang ini." Andai ia membelikan sebuah kado untukku, mungkin aku akan merasa senang. Yah sudahlah.

"Sekarang mau ke mana lagi?" tanyaku saat kami sudah berada di luar toko itu. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan bergumam.

"Emmm…."jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya dan keningnya berkerut.

"Ayo cepat. Jangan terlalu lama berfikirnya." itu kebiasaannya. Tujuan awal memang ke satu toko tapi saat aku menanyakan hal lain, ia membutuhkan waktu sejam untuk berpikir. Kalau ada gempa mungkin ia sudah tertinpa bangunan karena terlalu lama berpikir.

"Ah kita foto stiker." Idenya yang membuatku menatapnya bingung. Kenapa dengan otaknya? Melihatku menatapnya bingung ia kembali menjelaskan, "Kita kan sudah lama tidak foto stiker. Ayolah, yah?" ia guncang-guncang lenganku dan akhirnya…

"Hah~ baiklah." Kusetujui. Otakku pasti bermasalah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Siap, kim..chi…" dan suara mesin kamera itu mengambil gambar kami. Beberapa kali mengambil gambar dan si mungil ini mengedit. Ia memang lelaki, tapi kenapa pemikirannya begitu manis?

"Kenapa kau tidak tersenyum." Di pandangnya foto-foto di tanganya itu.

"Lagian untuk apa kau mengajakku foto stiker? Nanti saja dengan pacarmu kelak." Omelku enggan memandang foto-foto itu.

"Kau ini. Terakhir kita foto box kan waktu SMP kelas tiga. Masa memperbarui kenangan tidak mau." Ia terus saja berceloteh, "Ini." dan akhirnya dia memberikan selembar dari beberapa foto di tangannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau menyimpannya." Kudorong foto itu kembali ke arahnya.

"Ck, kau ini." Dan dengan gerak cepat ia mengambil ponsel dari saku almamaterku dan menempelkan stiker itu di punggung ponsel layar sentuhku ."Awas saja kalo sampai di lepas!" ancamnya seraya menyerahkan ponselku kembali.

 **...**

"Kau tau, saat aku memberikan kado itu, wajah Jongin terlihat senag sekali. Aku jadi agak malu saat dia tersenyum." ceritanya dengan penuh semangat. Oh Tuhan kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan situasi ini.

Aku hanya sibuk dengan ponselku walau ya jelas aku mendengarkan semua celotehannya. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan menghantam kepalaku. Itu Baekhyun. Jelas dia karena dia merasa di abaikan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?!" bentakku sambil satu tanggan memegangi kepala belakangku. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan rasanya ingin sekali meraub bibir merah muda itu. Sepertinya manis. HEI CHANYEOL SADARLAH!

"Jangan mengabaikan aku saat aku bercerita PARK CHANYEOL!" ia membentak balik.

"Aku sedang membalas pesan dari orang." jawabku. "Lagian aku mendengarkanmu."

"Pokonya kau harus mendengarkanku dan selalu melihatku saat aku bercerita!" dan itu mutlak.

…

Siang ini aku sama sekali tidak melihat sosoknya di kelas. Mustahil sekali dia ke kantin sendirian karena Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang sangat enggan mengeluarkan uang sakunya untuk makanan. Terkecuali soal hadiah untuk si hitam Jongin itu. Sebenarnya dia ke mana? Apa…. Belum selesai langkahku meninggalkan bangkuku, ia sudah datang dengan senyum mengembang lebar yang lebih tepatnya cengiran bodoh.

"Kenapa kau?" tanyaku ia hanya terus tersenyum kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

"Ia menyatakannya."

"Dia? Dia siapa?"

"Jongin." Bodoh, kenapa aku tak berfikir sampai sana?

"Oh, baguslah." Jawabku lalu melangkah ke luar kelas.

Ada yang aneh di hati ini setelah mendengar dia bersama orang lain. Selama ini aku masih bisa menahan diri mendengarnya membicarakan pria itu, tapi sekarang, apa kuat aku harus melihat dia bermesraan dengan pria lain?

 **.**

 **.**

Bibir tipisnya terus saja berceloteh tentang Jongin, Jongin dan Jongin. Kalau aku bisa membungkam bibir itu dengan bibirku, sudah kulakukan dari saat ia naik sepedah. Tapi sayangnya, dia sudah milik orang.

"Rasanya masih tidak percaya seorang Kim Jongin menyatakan perasaannya padaku." celotehnya. "Seperti mimpi." lanjutnya dan aku langsung mengerem dan ia nyaris terjatuh.

"YAK!" pekiknya.

"Biar kau sadar kalau ini bukan mimpi." ucapku dan melanjutkan. Jangan di tanya aku kenapa. Cemburu? Yang benar saja! Aku hanya kesal! Kesal karena... Cemburu BODOH!

…

"Hari ini Jonginnie mengajakku kencan sepulang sekolah." Curhatnya saat kami berjalan ke sekolah. Jonginnie? Kukira sebutan nama panggilan itu hanya untukku. Ya sudahlah. Toh memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu kan?

"Baguslah. Lagian setelah ini ada satu hal yang harus ku lakukan."

"Rasanya menyenangkan bisa bersama orang yang kita suka."

"Yah, seperti halnya aku." Bisikku pelan dan ternyata dia mendengarnya.

"Apa? Kau punya orang yang kau suka juga? Siapa orangnya? Ceritakan padaku." Ia terus mendesak sambil mengguncang tubuhku. Sontak sepeda yang kukendarai oleng.

"Jangan di goyang-goyang seperti itu!" teriakku, "Lagian tidak penting juga."

Sesampainya di sekolah, Jongin sudah menunggunya di depan kelas. Hah~ seperti romeo dan Juliet saja, menjijikan.

 **…**

"Jonginnie kau mau ini?" Baekhyun menyodorkan kimbap pada Kim Jongin. Wajahnya berseri, sepertinya ia gembira.

"Ini enak." Puji pria itu di barengi senyuman. Baekhyun lalu melirikku dan menyodorkan kibap buatannya juga.

"Kau mau?"

"Tidak. Aku bawa bekal sendiri." Jawab ku lalu melahap bekalku.

"Kau pasti pintar memasak. Kapan-kapan buatkan aku bekal lagi." Ucap si hitam niatnya menghibur Baekhyun tapi ada apa dengan tatapannya itu? Aku benar-benar muak sekarang tapi melihat Baekhyun tersenyum, hatiku tenang. Ya mungkin hanya si Jongin hitam yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Ya sudahlah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh ya Jonginnie," cicitnya. Kumohon hentikan soal panggilan menjijikan itu. "Kalau Yeollie ikut dengan kita sore ini bagaimana? Apa boleh?" yang ditanya hanya melirikku dan memandang kembali orang dalam pelukannya. KALIAN TAU,, TANGAN ITU MELINGKAR DI MANA? PINGGANG SINTAL BAEKHYUN. HEI KAWAN PINGGANG! Hah~ ya sudahlah.

"Hei, kita kan akan pergi kencan. Kenapa harus mengajak orang lain." woi woi woi! Aku orang lain? Yang ada kau yang orang lain. Aku lebih dulu mengenal Baekhyun jadi harusnya kaulah yang orang lain di sini! Dasar HITAM!

"Tapi kalau Yeollie ikut, lebih mudah mendapat ijin dari orang tuaku." bagus Baek. Bagus. Tapi untuk apa aku ikut?

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja Chanyeol ikut tapi ia tidak." jangan mengotori otak anak polos dengan kebejatanmu brengsek!

Ngomong-ngomong saat mereka berjalan, aku hanya diam dan memapah sepedaku siapa tau kan Baekhyun mengurungkan niat dan pulang bersamaku. Tapi taunya ia malah tetap pergi tanpa aku yang ikut mereka. Untuk apa juga aku ikut? Malah membuat hatiku sakit kalau harus melihat mereka bermesraan di hadapanku.

 **…**

Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Pria itu selalu memandangku sebagai penganggu. Apa mungkin karena aku selalu bersama dengan Baekhyun dan dia anggap aku ini buntut yang selalu mengekor kemanapun Baekhyun pergi.

Hari ini dia memintaku menemuinya di parkiran sepeda. Curigaku, dia pasti akan mengatakan sesuatu menyangkut Baekhyun. Entah itu tentang kedekatanku, atau hanya sekedar menanyakan apa yang disukai pria mungil itu. Kita lihat saja nanti dia akan mengatakan apa.

Dan tibalah aku di parkiran sepeda. Ia sudah berada di sana. Menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan so keren di tembok parkiran dengan kedua tangan di saku celananya. Ia pikir dengan bergaya seperti itu akan ada gadis yang meliriknya? Hei ini parkiran sepeda, siapa juga yang akan melirikmu bodoh!

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanyaku mendatanginya yang ternyata tak jauh jadi sepedaku.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkan Baekhyun bahagia kan?" ia menatapku serius. Sebenernya ada apa ini?

"Ya jelas. Aku menginginkan Baekhyun bahagia."

"Tugasmu sudah selesai. Kau tidak perlu lagi membuntutinya. Dia bilang, kau mengganggu. Jadi mulai sekarang kau tak perlu mengekor kemanapun kami pergi." Setelah mengatakan itu ia berbalik dan ia pergi meninggalkanku.

Dia bodoh? Atau dia menganggapku bodoh? Hellow~ aku sudah mengenal Byun Baekhyun sejak kita sama-sama baru melihat dunia. Mau membodohiku dengan kata-kata itu? Perlu bertapa di gunung 5 jari kau! Hentikan gaya menjijikan ini!

Oh, jadi selama ini aku mengganggu mereka? Dan menurutnya, aku ini mengekor dibelakang Baekhyun? Jelas-jelas Baekhyun yang mendatangiku dan memintaku selalu menemaninya kemanapun Baekhyun dan pria itu pergi. Yah tapi… Melihat Baekhyun bahagian pun sudah cukup bagiku. Kalau menurut pria itu aku mengganggu, oke aku akan melihatnya dari jauh saja dan takkan mengganggu mereka lagi.

 _ **For Baekkie :**_

 _Aku takkan menjemputmu pagi ini._

 _CEPAT SADAR DARI TIDURMU!_

 _ **-Yeollie-**_

 **…**

Hari pertama tampa Baekhyun terasa ringan. Ya karena tidak ada beban di sepedaku juga tidak ada omelan dari wali kelas saat mengapsen. Dan yang paling menyenangkan, uang jajanku akan tersisa banyak sekali. Jelas itu karena tidak ada Baekhyun yang meminta teraktiran dan lupa mengembalikan uang kembaliannya. Bukan karena itungan yah.

Hari ke dua sama menyenangkannya. Masih dengan hal yang sama tentunya dan saat jam istirahat aku lebih memilih berlatih sepak bola di lapangan atau bersenda gurau dengan teman satu tim. Memperakrab diri lah yah.

Dan hari ke tiga...

"Kenapa kau selalu menjauhiku?" Baekhyun mencegatku di depan pintu kelas. Mungkin ia bingung karena aku sudah tiga hari ini tidak menjemputnya ke rumah.

"Aku tidak menjauhimu." jawabku seperlunya.

"Lalu kenapa kau minta tukar tempat duduk dengan Daniel di baris depan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku baru menyadari kalau mataku bermasalah." Elakku tapi sepertinya ia belum puas.

"Kau bohong! Pasti karena kau menjauhiku kan?" Ia terus mendesak dan tidak membiarkan orang lain melewati pintu kelas.

"Menerutku kau sudah senang bersama Kim Jongin. Jadi kau tidak perlu aku lagi. Aku juga punya duniaku sendiri. Permisi." Lalu kutinggalkan dia. Sedikit sakit memang bicara seperti itu padanya. Tapi ini demi dia juga. Maaf, bahagialah dengannya.

 **…**

Memang butuh kesabaran ektrs melihat orang yang kau sukai berada dipelukan pria lain, tapi kalau memang dengan begitu bisa meliah senyuman bahagia dari orang itu mau bagaimana lagi.

Sepertinya si hitam itu mau pamer kemesraan di hadapanku. Tangannya melingkar dipinggang sintal Baekhyun, dan mendekap erat Baekhyun dari belakang. Oke siapa yang kuat di sini? Kalau aku pergi, berarti aku kalah tapi….. ya sudah lah dan aku memilih meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan kacau.

 **.**

 **.**

Atap sekolah menjadi pelarian berbagai macam siswa. Kalau di banyak cerita bahkan drama atap sekolah menjadi tempat yang sunyi dan jarang di datangi. Maka di kehidupan nyata, tempat ini menjadi tempat favorit. Bisa di lihat dari berbagai macam jenis orang di sini. Dari yang mulai hanya menyantap bekalnya. Atau sekedar berlatih menari juga mendengarkan musik. Dan aku? Hanya orang yang ingin menenangkan diri dan mengosongkan pikiranku. Kalau bisa menitipkan sedikit isi otak, akan aku lakukan saat ini juga.

 **…**

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tak melihat Baekhyun. Waktu istirahat pun aku lebih memilih ke kantin dari pada nongkrong di kelas karena yah… tau lah pemandangan apa yang akan kau lihat nanti. Dari pagi cuaca memang sudah mendung dan ternyata di siangnya benar-benar hujan.

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana yang sepi karena semua penghuni sekolah sudah pulang sebelum hujan kembali turun membuatku sedikit terburu-buru melewati koridor ini. Bukan karena aku takut atau apa, tapi karena sepedaku yang ku parkir tidak pada tempatnya.

Melewati barisan loker sepatu, aku melihat seorang lelaki yang gelisah dan berulangkali mengurungkan niatnya menerobos hujan. Tapi setelah berkali-kali gagal akhirnya ia berlari dan mulai menyusuri lapangan sekolah yang lumayan luas. Menyadari siapa lelaki itu, kakiku melangkah agak cepat dan akhirnya berlari menyusul lelaki itu yang sudah lumayan jauh dariku. Tak mau kehilangan orang itu, kupercepat lariku dan akhirnya bisa meraih tangannya. Kami terdiam cukup lama di lapangan ini, di tengah guyuran hujan yang mulai membasahi kami.

"Ikut aku!" kutarik dia dan mulai berlari kecil membawanya ke ruang club sepak bola yang tak jauh dari lapangan.

 **.**

 **.**

Untunglah minggu ini giliranku yang membereskan ruangan club, jadi kunci ruangan ini aku yang pegang. Melihatnya basah kuyup, kubuka lokerku dan mengeluarkan semua isinya. Siapa tau ada yang bisa dipakai dan benar. Kuambil seragam olahragaku dan melemparnya pada Baekhyun.

"Memang bau keringat, tapi pakailah." Ia menatapku bingung dan saat melihat seragamnya yang basah dan meperlihatkan sesuatu yang samar di bagian dalam pakaniannya. Sontak aku memalingkan wajahku dan berbalik membelakanginya. Ya memang dia sama-sama pria tapi ini berbeda ketika ada perasaan lain menyelimuti hatimu.

"Ganti bajumu! Aku takkan mengintip." Lanjutku dengan pikiran kacau.

Tak butuh waktu lama Baekhyun beres berganti pakaian. Tubuhnya yang kecil membuatnya tenggelam di kaos seragamku yang besar. Celananya yang basah juga ia ganti dengan celana olahragaku yang ida ikat dengan ikat punggang. Badannya memang kecil jadi aga bingung kalau dia menginap di apartemenku.

"Keringkan rambutmu." Kusodorkan handuk kering untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Dari awal pertemuan kami tadi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bersuara. Mungkin masih canggung karena kami sudah cukup lama tidak mengobrol. Dalam hening, aku hanya sanggup menatapnya yang duduk di hadapanku sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

Tanpa sadar, tanganku membelai rambut basahnya dan menarik ujung handuk sebelah kanannya ke sebelah kiri hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya. Wajahku mendekat dan akhirnya menempelkan bibirku di atas bibirnya yang terhalang handuk itu. Sadar tindakan ini tidak benar, aku bangkit dan mulai salah tingkah.

"Pulanglah." Kataku tanpa memandang wajahnya. Hening sesaat dan akhirnya ia berdiri, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku, berjinjit juga memiringkan kepalanya dan akhirnya mengecup lembut bibirku. Ini memang salah karena Baekhyun bukan milikku. Tapi perasaan aneh itu muncul lebih mendominasi logika dan mengutamakan ego.

Kulepas kecupannya dan memandangnya lekat. Ibujariku mengusap bibirnya yang masih basah dan kembali mendaratkan ciuman yang lebih menuntut juga hangat di tengah hujan yang dingin.

 **…**

Berkali-kali Baekhyun mencegatku di depan kelas dan berkali-kali juga gagal karena si hitam Jongin itu. Mungkin sekarang aku benar-benar menjauhinya karena kejadian itu. Kenapa waktu itu aku harus menciumnya segala sih?

"Kenapa kau dan Baekhyun seperti bermain kucing-kucingan? Yang satu mencari yang satunya bersembunyi. Memang ada amasalah apa dengannya?" Tanya Yifan di jam istirahat.

"Tidak ada masalah apapun. Hanya saja….."

"Karena Jongin itukan? Aku mengerti kalau kau ingin Baekhyun bahagia. Tapi sekarang sepertinya Baekhyun mulai menyukaimu."

"Tapi…."

"Sudahlah. Tanyakan pada hatimu yang paling dalam. Aku yakin, kau pasti dapat jawabannya." Ia menepuk pundakku dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Benar apa kata Yifan, aku memang harus memikirkan benar-benar perasaanku. Disatu pihak aku ingin Baekhyun bahagia. Tapi di pihak lain, aku tak mau Baekhyun jadi milik orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terus menatap langit-langit kamarku yang tak begitu tinggi. Mungkin dengan rebahan seperti ini aku dapat menenangkan pikiranku dan mencari jawabannya. Dan tak lama ponselku bergetar yang membuat semuanya buyar.

"Baekhyun?" bingungku saat membaca nama yang tertera.

"Chanyeol, ini aku, Luhan. Baekhyun mabuk." Kata suara di sebrang sana terdengar begitu panik. Tunggu! Baekhyun mabuk?

"Kalian di mana?" tanyaku seraya meraih jaket dan segera bergegas.

 **.**

 **.**

Kawasan Insandong. Cukup berbahaya untuk seorang pelajar bermain di sini. Kalau di apa-apakan orang jahat bagaimana? Semua kepanikanku membuat otakku melayang ke mana-mana. Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Di sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir jalan, dapatku lihat 2 orang remaja dengan seraga yang sama denganku begitu panik di bangkunya. Yang satu terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh temannya dan yang tak sadarkan diri dan yang satunya terus menghubungi seseorang dan tak lama ponselku bergetar lagi.

"Kau di mana?" tanyanya masih panik.

"Aku sudah melihat kalian. Aku ke sana sekarang." Kataku lalu menutup pembicaraan.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" Tanyaku setibanya di tempat mereka.

"Aku tidak tau. Siang ini Baekhyun mengajak kami jalan-jalan. Dan saat melintasi tempat ini ia bilang ingin mampir dan jadi begini." Jelas Luhan. apa mungkin karena aku?

"Kalau begitu kalian pulanglah. Baekhyun biar aku yang urus." Karena hari semakin larut dan aku tak mengendarai sepeda, maka kubawa Baekhyun ke apartemenku.

Baekhyun terus menggumamkan namaku. Ada sedikit rasa gembira mendemgarnya menggumamkan namaku dan memelukku erat. Sebuah senyuman langsung menghiasi wajahku karena Baekhyun berulang kali mengucapkan 'Aku menyayangimu'. Tapi kalau mengingat ia masih milik si hitam Jongin, senyuman ini malah berubah jadi sebuah kekecewaan. Kenapa tidak dari dulu aku menyadari perasaanku? Hah~ benar apa kata Eka(?) penyesalan selalu datang terakhir kalau di awal lamaran namanya.

Sesampainya di apartemenku yang sempit, kubaringkan tubuhnya di kasurku dan menyelimutinya. Baru kali ini aku bisa melihatnya terlelap seperti ini.

"Jaljayo." Ucapku seraya membelai wajahnya yang tenang itu.

 **…**

 _'_ _SARAPAN ADA DI MEJA. KUNCI KEMBALI KALAU SUDAH KELUAR!'_

 _-Chanyeol-_

 **…**

Langkahku mantap menuju club sepak bola. Hari ini aku akan berlatih sungguh-sungguh, bukan untuk kejuaraan nasional melainkan untuk melupakan hal-hal mengenai Baekhyun. Tapi langhahku berhenti ketika melihat seorang pria berjalan di depanku menggandeng seorang gadis. Dia bukan Baekhyun tentu saja karena Baekhyun seorang lelaki dan jelas pria itu Jongin. Jadi di mana Baekhyun?

 **.**

 **.**

Jam latihanku kacau karena memikirkan ini. Niat untuk melupakan Baekhyun gagal karena Kim Jongin. Apa mungkin dia selingkuh? Atau mungkin hubungan mereka sudah berakhir?

"Park Chanyeol awas!" pekik seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku dan tiba-tiba.

 **BUKKK**

Sebuah bola menghantam kepalaku keras yang membuatku tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah hamparan rumput luas menjadi pemandanganku. Ini bukan lapangan belakang sekolah ataupun lahan di sekitar danau tempat timku berlatih di luar jam sekolah. Ini berbeda. Sangat indah dan damai.

Udara segar menerpa wajahku yang terasa panas dan mataku terpejam untuk menikmati segarnya angin.

Mataku terbuka perlahan dan seorang pria mungil memunggungiku jauh di dekat sebuah kolam yang demi apapun aku tak mengenali tempat ini.

Kuyakini sosok itu adalah Baekhyun dan benar saja. Kudekati dan sosok itu semakin menjauh. Ia berbalik dan mengibaskan tangannya ke udara dengan senyuman yang selalu saja membutku ikut tersenyum. Ia memanggil namaku. Ini aneh. Karena jarak kami jauh tapi suaranya seperti berada dekat denganku.

"Yeollie~" panggilnya dan ia tersenyum. Langkahku cepat dan sebuah cahaya menabrakku lalu sebuah bayangan samar terlihat di depan sana.

 **.**

 **.**

Kepalaku masih terasa sakit dan mataku enggan untuk terbuka tapi jelas aku sudah sadarkan diri. Setelah bisa merasakan seluruh bagian tubuhku utuh, tapi ada satu yang membuatku bingung dan memaksaku untuk membuka mata. Tanganku digenggam seseorang yang ternyaya itu Baekhyun. Kepalanya tertunduk dan kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan kananku erat. Sudah berapa lama ia duduk di sana? Kuusap jari-jarinya dengan ibu jariku dan ia mulai terbangun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya setelah sadar.

Aku tersenyum dan membenarkan dudukku,"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah kalau tidak apa-apa. Aku cemas karena sudah 2 jam kau tidak sadarkan diri." Ia cemas dan nyaris menangis. Ini bukan seperti Baekhyun yang ku kenal. Apa karena berpacaran dengan Jongin sikapnya jadi berubah?

"Sudahlah, toh aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Ku usap wajahnya dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Karena terus memaksa untuk mengantarku, akhirnya ia berada di apartemenku. Ia duduk di atas ranjangku yah karena di sini tidak ada bangku.

"Mau minum apa?" tanyaku basabasi karena kami dilanda keheningan cukup lama.

"Tidak usah." Katanya lalu ia merogoh saku seragamnya dan mengambil sesuatu. "Ini" ia menyodorkan sebuah kunci. "Terima kasih sudah mau menolongku waktu itu." Lanjutnya lalu menyimpan kunci itu di meja samping janjangku.

"Bisa aku meminta sesuatu dari mu." Ucapnya dengan wajah tertunduk. Meminta sesuatu? Meminta apa?

"Jangan jauhi aku lagi. Ku mohon." Langkahku terhenti mendengarnya mengatakan itu.

"Aku baru menyadari ada yang hilang setelah kau tidak di sisiku. Aku baru menyadari kalau kau bukan sekedar teman bagiku. Jadi jangan jauhi aku Yeollie." Suaranya bergetar dan ia mulai menangis. Aku melangkah mendekatinya dan bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Maaf,, bukan maksudku menjauhimu. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Kau selalu bercerita tentang pria itu dengan semangat dan senyuman seolah-olah kau akan selalu ceria kalu berada di sampingnya. Ku pikir setelah kau bersamanya, kau akan lebih bahagia lagi. Makanya kuputuskan untuk tidak mengganggu kalian." Kuusap air mata yang mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Sekarang tenanglah. Aku takkan jauh-jauh darimu lagi." Kukecup kedua kelopak matanya bergantian dan kembali mengusap air matanya,"Tak usah menangis lagi." Ia mengangguk dan mulai tersenyum. Senyum yang selama ini selalu menghangatkan hatiku. Senyum yang selalu bisa menenangkan hatiku. Senyum yang menjadi penyemangati hidupku selama ini.

"Apa benar kau takkan jauh lagi dariku?" tanyanya setelah ia menenangkan diri. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji." Lalu kudaratkan sebuah kecupan sebagai pengawal segalanya di hubungan kami.

 _Kau adalah bagian dari diriku. Tersenyumlah, senyum yang menjadi semangat di hariku, senyum yang menjadi kekuatan di saatku jatuh dan senyum yang membuatku tak bisa melupakanmu. Karena senyummu berarti untuk ku….._

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part Bonus**

Siang ini aku memiliki sebuah janji kencan dengan seseorang. Ia mengabariku lewat pesan singkat dan pertemuan kami di cafe biasa dekat tempat kuliah kami terdahulu.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 12:04 dan aku sudah berada di dalam cafe dengan secangkir minuman hangat karena cuaca di siang ini cukup dingin memasuki bulan desember. Dan tubuhku juga sedang tidak baik beberapa hari ini. Untungnya ajakan kencan ini bukan bertempat di taman atau tempat-tempat terbuka karena bisa di bayangkan akan menjadi apa tubuhku setelah pulangnya nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya setengah jam bukan waktu yang lama mengingat ini masih jam makan siang dan pekerjaanku yang tidak menuntut terlalu banyak waktu membuat aku memiliki banyak waktu luang bulan ini. Semua desain sudah ku selesaikan. Dan permintaan atasanku untuk ilustrasi sebuah sampul buku anak-anak sudah rampung dan tinggal mendapat editan lebih lanjut dari bagian editor.

Ngomong-ngomong, pekerjaanku adalah ilustrator di sebuah percetakan besar di kota Seoul dan aku menjalankan pekerjaan ini sudah berjalan 3 tahun di hitung dari lama aku lulus. Okeh dan kenapa aku jadi membahas tentang pekerjaanku?

Mataku terarah kembali pada pintu kaca tak jauh dari bangkuku. Dan penantian panjang berbuah hasil. Seorang pria mungil memasuki cafe dengan stayle yang yah cukup modis lah. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya karena aku bukan penggila mode seperti kebanyakan orang.

Pria itu melenggang dengan anggun dan duduk di bangku yang berhadapan langaung denganku.

"Menunggu lama?" tanyanya dengan gaya yang hem... Bagaimana yah... Bisa di bilang sedikit angkuh dengan kaca mata hitam yang menutupi mata indahnya.

"Ya cukup lama." aku melipat tangan di depan dada dan memalingkan wajahku pada kaca yang menghadap langsung ke jalan.

Si mungil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu yang membuat ku ingin meraub dan menghisapnya. Ingat Chanyeol ini di tempat umum!

"Maaf aku tadi terjebak macet. Dan-" aku cepat-cepat memotong kata-katanya.

"Macet? Jalanan begitu lowong kalau kau tau." mataku masih menatap jalanan dan ya fakta bahwa jalanan lenggang seperti biasa.

"Kau tak mempercayaiku?"

"Bukan tapi itu faktanya." oh ayolah jangan tunjukan wajah menggemaskan itu!

"Baik kalau begitu pertemuan kita batal!" ia bangkit dan benar-benar meninggalkanku. Hah~ kenapa sikapnya selalu tidak berubah?

 **.**

 **.**

Jelas setelah kejadian tadi siang aku tak bisa membiarkan kekasih hatiku ngambek terus menerus. Kalian tau, ia pernah mendiamkanku selama seminggu penuh hanya karena aku lupa hari ulang tahunnya sedangkan dia jelas-jelas selalu lupa hari ulang tahun ku. Ini di mana letak keadilan?

Aku memasuki rumah dengan terburu dan ibu Byun sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di dapur.

"Baekhyun di kamar." katanya memberi tauku dan aku hanya menganggu dan berjalan ke arah lorong dekat dengan ruang tamu.

Kamar dengan palang nama 'Baekkie' terlihat manis dan kalau melihat umurnya yang sudah menginjak 24 saat ini, papan nama ini terlalu kekanakan dan pekerjaannya terlalu berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya yang kekanakan.

"Baek," panggilku. Hening. Ku ketuk pintu kayu yang berada di hadapanku dan masih tak ada jawaban maka ku beranikan diri untuk memutar knop pintu dan membukanya.

Tubuhnya tertelungkup dan wajahnya terbenam di bantal empuk di tengah ranjang. Ia hanya menggunakan cenala pendek di atas paha juga kaos putih tipis yang demi Tuhan aku bisa melihat kulit putihnya. Untung suhu ruangan hangat jadi tidak membuat ia kedinginan.

Aku mendekati ranjang itu dan duduk di pinggirannya. Melihat paha putih yang menggoda dengan gundukan pantat yang tercetak jelas di sana. Andai aku bisa menyentuhnya.

"Baek," panggilku lagi dan yang lain hanya menggerakan kepalanya membuat wajah itu makin dalam terbenam.

"Kau marah karena kejadian tadi siang?" tanyaku dan tak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"suaranya teredam bantal dan untungnya kupingku lebar jadi bisa dengan mudah menangkap kata-kata si mungil.

"Aku hanya bercanda Baek. Ayolah kenapa marah hanya karena masalah sepele?" dan taunya ia bangkit dan duduk menghadapku.

"Dari hal sepele saja kau tidak mempercayaiku. Bagaimana setelah kita menikah nanti?"pekiknya dan kulihat cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manis sebelah kirinya. Cincin yang sama dengan ukuran berbeda yang juga melingkar di jemari kiriku.

"Aku hanya bercanda Baek. Kenapa harus marah? Kau sedang PMS?" tanyaku dan lelaki itu kebali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tuh kan." kesalnya mencubit perut sampingku. Aku hanya tertawa karena itu jelas hanya main-main.

"Lagian kenapa pake ngambek? Ingat pernikahan kita tinggal sebulan lagi. Kau mau aku batalkan hanya karena kau ngambek seperti ini?" ancamku. Dia melotot dan aku kembali tertawa. "Jadi hilangkan kebiasaan mengambekmu itu." lanjutku.

 **...**

Aku menaruh koperku di samping ranjang besar tempat kami menginap. Sesampainya di Jaeju kami memang tidak singgah ke manapun karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 tepat dan langit sudah gelap.

Setelah acara pernikahan ku di gereja juga sedikit perayaan, kami langsung melesat ke jeju dengan penerbangan sore dan tiba di malam hari seperti ini. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan memulai kegiatan bulan madu esok harinya. Aku bukan tipe suami pemaksa yang ingin di puaskam kala suami kecilku sedang kelelahan. Dan kegiatan kami seharian ini benar-benar menguras tenaga karena kami harus bagun di pagi buta, persiapan pernikahan di gereja juga berdiri berjam-jam untuk menyalami para tamu undangan. Membayangkannya kembali saja sudah lelah tapi aku senang karena si mungil ini sudah sepenuhnya miliku. Tunggu belum! Karena yah kalian tau apa yang ku maksut.

"Aku mau mandi lalu memesan beberapa makanan. Aku mau makan di kamar saja." katanya kemudian melepas kemeja lengan pendeknya. Oh tuhan aku harus bagaimana?

"Oh, baiklah. Akan kupesankan. Mau makan apa?" sebelum aku menjawab, kusempatkan untuk menelan ludah payah. Man,, kulit putihnya, pundak sempitnya dan punggungnya yang mulus... Apa aku harus menjadi lelaki egois sekarang?

Saat aku masih memandangi tubuhnya, Baekhyun berbalik dan sial aku tertangkap basah. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Eem, tidak. Mandilah, aku akan memesan makanan." kuraih telepon di atas nakas dengan gugup dan tangan berkeringatku nyaris menjatuhkan gagang telepon di atas lantai.

Aku tidak tau Baekhyun berekspresi bagaimana saat mendekatiku. Yang jelas setelah duduk di sampingku, ia langsung memeluk tubuhku dari samping dengan tubuh atas tanpa pakaian.

Kulit dadanya lembut saat menyentuh lenganku dan putingnya yang ia gesekan di lenganku terasa kenyal dan adikku di sana mulai mengeras.

"Aah~" desah manja itu lolos saat dengan sengaja Baekhyun menggesekan putingnya dengan lenganku. Godaan macam apa ini?

"Ha-hallo" gugupku. Dan jelas Baekhyun menyeringai nakal.

"Kau bahkan belum menekan tombol apapun, sayang~" jiper. Serang tidak? Serang tidak? Batinku terus berdebat dan saat ego lebih mendominasi, kudorong tubuh itu hingga berbaring di ranjang dan menindihnya.

Ia tersenyum dan mengelus lembut pipiku dengan punggung jari telunjuknya yang lentik.

"Sudah menahan diri berapa lama, eoh?" tanyanya dengan senyuman. Ya memang tidak ada kesepakatan di mana kita tidak boleh saling berhubungan badan sebelum menikah. Karena kalau boleh jujur, Baekhyun pernah menangis karena aku tidak mau menidurinya dan menganggap kalau aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Serius sulit untuk membuatnya percaya kalau aku berbuat begitu karena aku tidak mau dalam tanda kutip merusaknya. Okeh aku sudah terlihat gentle? Seharusnya ya!

Okeh kembali pada perbuatan nistaku. Mendengar itu aku hanya menelan ludah gugup. Yah ini memang penantian panjang dan terbayar karena kita sudah menjalin hubungan serius sekarang ini dan oh tuhan... Tubuhnya... Aaaaa siapa yang punya obat penenang?

"Kau masih tidak mau menyentuhku dengn alasan merusak?" tanyanya lagi. "Jangan hanya memandangku! Aku bukan pajangan Yeollie!" dan okeh.

"A-aku hanya... Bingung..." dan pria mungil itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku.. Harus memulai... Dari mana?" BODOH KAU BODOH! Seberapa banyak video dewasa di laptop mu bodoh? Kau masih berkata bingung? Sembah kerang ajaib!

"Mau aku yang memulai?" taunya Baekhyun mengodaku lagi. Tidak tidak tidak! Di malam pertama harus seorang yang dominan yang memulai. Bukan pihak submissive yang bertingkah seperti jalang murahan dan menggoda sang dominan. TIDAK!

Tangan ramping itu mulai mendorongku tapi kemudian aku hentakan lagi tubuhnya di ranjang empuk dan ia taunya tersenyum.

"Aku yang memulai." ucapku dan meraup bibir merah muda itu. Ya ini berbeda dari biasanya bung. Manis, hangat dan basah. Basah? Ya jelas karena milikku sudah menegang sempurna dan kurasa... Ada sesikit cairan per-cam ku yang membasahi kepalanya sekarang. Abaikan dan kita ceritakan pengalaman panas kami di ranjang.

Entah bagaimana karena aku lupa siapa yang memulai, kami sudah berada di tengah-tengah ranjang. Saling menindih, bertukar saiva dan melumat. Lengan Baekhyun melingkar pada leherku dan kalian tau apa? Aku sudah tak berbusana. Lebih tepatnya kami karena ehem! Apa perlu ku jelaskan bagian ini? Kurasa tidak!

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mendesah saat kecupanku semakin merambat turun. Menikmati tiap inci kulit putih dan kenyal milik suamiku. Sensasi pertama saat mengecup tubuh itu adalah candu. Lagi, lagi, dan ingin lagi mengecupnya dan tanpa sadar aku meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di berbagai tempat.

"Ehmm~ Yeollie~" panggilnya dengan lenguhan merdu. Mungkin suara desahan artis film dewasa akan membuatmu terangsang tapi kalau itu berasal dari suara suami mungilmu, akan berbeda rasanya karena jelas yang ia desahkan adalah namamu dan ia mendesah karena perbuatanmu. Yah jadi jelas berbeda bukan?

"Aah~" itu desahan kesekian saat dengan gemas ku hisap puting berwarna merah jambu itu. Kecil, kenyal dan sungguh nikmat. Walau benda itu tidak akan pernah mengelurkan susu.

Mungkin nikmat yah, sampai-sampai jemari lentik itu meremas rambut belakang kepalaku dan saat aku mengintip, ia mendongakan kepalanya dengan mulut terbuka juga jangan lewatkan desahan-desahan mengairahkan miliknya. Sumpah kawan desahannya merdu! Dari 1-100 kuberi 100 untuk milik Baekhyun.

Kutegakan kembali tubuhku dan mengurung tubuh lain di kedua lengan kekarku. Mata sayu dan wajah terangsang Baekhyun nampak indah dengan siraman cahaya bulan dari arah jendela besar di ruangan ini. Ngomong-ngomong dari kami datang sebenarnya kami belum menyalakan lampu. Lupa sebenarnya tapi malah jadi romantis kan?

"Cantik." pujiku dan ia tersenyum. "Manis." dan lagi-lagi ia tersenyum.

"Kenapa berheti? Kau tidak mau melanjutkan?" suaranya yang serak membuat libidoku semakin naik. Milikku di bawah sana sudah berdiri tapi semakin keras karena suara-suara surga milik si mungil ini.

"Aku hanya sedang menikmati tiap sentuhan pertamaku pada tubuhmu dan tentu aku ingin mengingat bagaimana wajahmu saat pertama kali aku menyentuhmu, sayang.

"Tapi lubangku sudah terasa nyeri Yeol." ia mengesekan miliknya dengan milikku. Ya mungkin ia ingin menunjukan bahwa lubangnya yang nyeri tapi malah gesekan dua benda keras itu yang terasa nikmat hahahah...

"Kalau terlalu cepat nanti tidak romantis."

"Persetan dengan romantis! Aah... Eumhh... Yeollhh.." Baekhyun kembali mendesah saat kecupanku kembali merambat dan berakhir pada miliknya yang tidak terlalu mungil tapi warna pink yang mengoda sama seperti bibirnya yang menjadi candu. Kuhisap dan ku jilat membuat desahan Baekhyun semakin keras memenuhi ruangan.

"Aghh... Terus... Eehhmm... Chan... Aaaa..."

Dua kali hisapan dan ia pada puncaknya. Seperma itu memenuhi mulutku dan kutelan seketika lalu berpindah pada lubang berkedut di bawah sana. Masih dengan warna yang senada dengan miliknya yang panjang. Menggoda.

Aku mengocok kembali miliknya yang basah. Melumuri jari tengahku dengan cairan kental itu dan menuju pada cincin berkerut itu. Mempermainkannya sebentar dan taunya berefek geliatan manja dari yang lain.

"Emm.." ketika ujung jariku masuk. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan sebelah kanan dan matanya mulai terpejam. Kerakan kakinya yang naik juga jari kakinya yang mengulung membuatku sulit menebak apa sakit atau ada hal lain yang ia rasakan.

Karena kejadian itu aku sedikit urung untuk melanjutkan tapi saat satu kalimat lolos dari mulutnya, aku kembali meneruskan kegiatan ini.

"Lebih dalam~"

 **.**

 **.**

Agar memudahkan milikku masuk, si lubang berkedut-kedut itu jelas harus merasakan pemanasan. Mau seelastis apapun kalau kaget karena sentakan benda asing pasti akan terasa sakit maka dari itu gunanya foreplay.

Aku masih mengeluar masukan dua jariku di lubang miliknya dan Baekhyun mengeliat gelisah dan terus mendesah. Hemm apa rasanya kalau milikku yang di dalam sana? Jariku saja sudah memuaskannya. Haha.. Dan saat lahar itu meluncur bak air mancur, aku menarik jariku dari dalam Baekhyun dan membiarkan kesayanganku itu beristirahat.

"Kau masih sangup?" tanyaku dan yang lebih kecil mulai membuka matanya. Ia bangkit dan melingkarkan tangannya di leherku lalu menyambar bibir tebal tak bertulang itu dengan ganas. Hukuman mungkin karena terlalu lama mempermainkannya tadi.

Lumatannya penuh gairah dan benar-benar tanpa ampun menghisap juga bergulat lidah denganku.

"Aku ingin milikmu!" serunya saat tautan kami terlepas. Mataku berkedip dua kali mencerna kata 'milikmu' dari kalimat suamiku.

"Milik-"

"Milikmu, sayang. Kebanggaanmu." ia mengesekan adik kami bersamaan dan di situlah aku mengerti maksud dari 'milikkmu' itu. Maklum kan masih perjaka.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mendudukannya di pangkuanku dengan kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang. Begitu intim dengan keringat si mungil yang mulai membasahi seluruh badan.

"Tapi kau yakin?" tanyaku dan ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kebiasaannya saat mulai kesal.

"Aku yakin. Mau membuatku menunggu berapa lama lagi? Kita sudah menikah dan tidak ada alasan lain!" katanya dengan bentakan lucu.

"Kalau sakit-"

"Jarimu sudah cukup melebarkannya tadi." potongnya. Oh tuhan~

"Baiklah." aku kalah. Aku mulai mempersiapkan miliku yang sebenarnya sudah sejak lama menegang. Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan tubuhnya agar junior kesayanganku bisa masuk dengan mudah dan saat ujung kepala jamur itu mengenai kerutan milik Baekhyun. Rasa aneh menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Bagai sebuah aliran listrik.

"Ehmm." Baekhyun memeluk tubuhku erat dan kepalanya ia benamkan di ceruk leherku menahan sesuatu. Sepertinya masih sakit karena pijatan di lubang itu benar-benar menghampit miliku yang besar. Maafkan aku Baek.

Setengah perjalanan dan tubuh menegangnya mulai melemas seraya desahan yang berangsur-angaur terdengar. Dan ketika seluruh miliku tenggelam di lubang miliknya, aku terdiam menunggu komando dari yang lebih kecil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku dan ia mengangguk.

"Bergerak!" perintahnya maka ku dorong pinggulku yang membuat tubuhnya naik dan membuat pompaan di bawah sana.

Gerakan naik turun dengan kakiku yang terbuka lebar membuat desahannya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Apa itu cukup memuaskannya? Aku sedikit takut walau rasa takut itu lebih kecil dari rasa nikmat yang kurasakan.

"Yeollie...ahh..aahh...aaaahh..." desahnya dan aku gila karena desahan itu. Ku hisap putingnya yang sedari tadi naik turun di hadapanku dan ku pilin satunya membuat tubuh di hadapanku menegang. Oh ini nikmat. Mungkin ini rasanya mendapatkan sesuatu saat penantian panjangku.

Mungkin kalau kudapatkan ini sebelum pernikahan, aku akan melakukan malam pertama dengan biasa saja. Tapi ini, rasanya tidak bisa ku gambarkan dengan apapun.

Aku menidurkan Baekhyun di ranjang. Wajahnya yang basah dan tatapan sayunya membuat keindahan lain. Kilauan keringat membuatnya bak bercahaya dan tubuh mengoda itu... Bisa ku selesaikan dulu kegiatanku? Tapi aku ingin mengingat semua ini dulu. Sesuatu yang indah di penyatuan pertama kami.

"Kau indah, Baek." pujiku dan ia menjulurkan tangannya. Meminta sebuah pelukan dan aku menurutinya dengan bonus sebuah ciuman panas dengan lumatan juga saliva yang membasahi dagu yang lebih kecil. Genjotan di bawah sana juga masih bekerja dan sebelah tanganku yang menahan paha dalam Baekhyun.

"Aaah~ di ... Sana..." pekiknya saat sesuatu di dalam sana berbenturan. Ternyata itu adalah titik sensitifnya. Sesuatu yang menjadi puncaknya. Aku terus membentur itu, membuat penis besarku menerobos dalam dan mengenai titik itu lagi.

Tangan itu turun dan meremas pinggiran bantal membuatku merasa sesuatu yang sepi dan ku giring lagi tangan itu pada pundaku dan membiarkan Baekhyun mencakar dan memberi tanda panjang di sana.

"Nik..mat... Yy..eoll.. Ahh... Terus..." pintanya dan taunya kata itu bertanda baik. Ia benar-benar menikmatinya membut senyumku secara tak sadar terkembang dan genjotan itu semakin cepat dan kami menjemput orgasme secara bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan panas kita sudah berakhir 30 menit yang lalu. Setelah klimaksku yang pertama, kami melanjutkannya tiga sampai empat kali.

Aku memeluknya dari belakang dan terus mengecup leher belakangnya tanpa meninggalkan jejak di sana. Ini bisa di bilang canduku yang ke 3 setelah bibir dan lubang ketat Baekhyun yang ada di urutan teratas.

"Yeol." panggilnya dan aku hanya bergumam seperlunya. "Apa setelah ini rasa cintamu akan berkurang padaku?" tanyanya. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku dan menatap wajahnya dari samping belakang.

"Apa maksutmu?" ia membalik tubuhnya dan menatapku.

"Waktu kau menolak menyetubuhiku dulu, kau bilang karena takut rasa cintamu berkurang padaku. Apa sekarang seperti itu?"

"Tidak sama sekali." jawabku cepat. "Alasan sebenarnya aku menolak melakukannya waktu itu karena, aku tidak mau hal sakral seperti ini menjadi biasa. Aku ingin kita melakukannya di benar-benar malam pertama kita. Jadi jangan berpikiran aku akan mengurangi rasa cintaku padamu." jelasku. "Lagian kenapa kau menangis saat aku menolaknya?"

"Itu karena, Luhan mengatakan kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang dan kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya denganku, berarti orang itu lebih menarik dariku." bibirnya ia majukan dan itu menambah keimutannya.

"Kau percaya dengan kabar seperti itu? Sedangkan semua waktuku selama di sekolah hanya bersamamu."

"Tapi bisa saja kan tetangga apartemenmu yang genit itu." ia memutar-mutar jarinya di dadaku dan wajahnya masih sama.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sooyoung noona. Lagian dia sudah punya kekasih."

"Kau kan orangnya?"

"Baekhyun jangan mulai." peringatanku membuatnya menengelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. "Tidak usah mendengarkan apa kata orang. Sekarang cukup percayai aku. Aku toh tak pernah membohongimu." lanjutku.

"Lagian aku jadi curiga. Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama berpacaran dengan si Jongin hitam itu?" ia manjauhkan wajahnya dari dada telanjangku dan mendongak menatap mataku gusar.

"Aku bersumpah hanya sekali berciuman dengannya dan menolak ajakannya untuk datang kerumahnya. Aku bersumpah Yeollie!" ya ampun sangat mengemaskan.

"Berciuman? Bahkan ciuman pertamaku adalah kau saat di ruang tim sepak bolaku." aku memalingkan pandanganku ke -entah kemana- dan mengacuhkan kekagetannya.

"Benarkah? Aku ciuman pertamamu?" antusiasnya sampai ia bangkit dan merengkuh wajahku untuk melihatnya.

"Aku tidak tau." kupalingkan lagi tapi ia kembali menangkap wajahku. "Iah kau adalah ciuman pertamaku dan aku kecewa padamu."

"Yeollieee~" ia merengek dan wajah menangisnya ingin ku foto dan kusimpan sebagai arsip pribadiku. "Maafkan aku~ maaf~" ia menabrak tubuhku dan menangis.

"Hei hei, kenapa menangis?" jelas aku panik karena kali ini ia benar-benar menangis.

"Aku menyesal. Ak... Hiks...aku..." aku bangit dengan Baekhyun masih memeluk dadaku. Ku elus belakang kepalanya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Ssttts...aku hanya bercanda. Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Mau ini bukan kali pertama kau melakukannya pun aku tidak perduli karena sekarang kau adalah milikku. Seutuhnya milikku." katanya dan Baekhyun mulai menarik napas dan menenangkan diri.

"Ini kali pertamaku. Aku berani bersumpah. Dan aku senang." cicitnya dan aku bisa merasakan ujung bibirnya terangkat.

Aku menjauhkan tubuh kami karena senyum Baekhyun tak mau ku lewati sedetik pun. Momen yang menjadi hal paling favorit adalah melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum.

"Aku senang banyak tandamu memenuhiku. Aku senang seluruh tubuhku sudah kau sentuh dan menjadi milikmu. Aku senang milikmu berada di dalamku, walau aku tidak bisa menghasilkan apapun dari cairan ini. Tapi aku senang asal bersamamu." senyuman yang selalu mengisi hatiku kembali terlihat dan cahaya bulan memperindah wajah menawan itu. Bagaikan malaikat yang turun khusus di hadiahkan tuhan untukku.

Aku membalas senyumannya lalu mengecup bibir merah muda yang sudah membengkak akibat ulahku. Tuhan kalau ini akhir dari hidupku, aku rela karena aku sudah puas hanya dengan melihat senyumnya yang bagai sinar terang dari surga. Aku tak ingin membuatnya menangis. Aku tak ingin melihat sinar itu redup, maka buatlah ia selalu tersenyum hanya untukku.

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Puas dengan rate M nya? Hahaha demi kalian segelintir orang yang ga mau gue kecewain. Tadinya mau pasrah ga gue lanjutin ini ff karena review yang cuman segelintir tapi di pikir2 kasian kalian.. Makasih loh udah review dan jadi penyemangat. Hehehe**

 **Btw ini ff lama bgt dan awalnya bukan yaoi jadi klo ada dialog yang Baekhyunnya menye2 maaf hahahah.. Dan klo yg bonus ini aku buat dadakan kaya tahu bulat 500an.. Karena kalian minta naekin rate ke M... Puas? Hahahah.. So gue usahain buat bikin one shoot walo gue masih punya 2 utang nyelesain ff yg belom rebes.. Hahah ini sebagai selingan biar gue bikinnya ga jenuh.. So makasih ya buat yg udah baca dan makasih juga yg nyempetin review dan yg belom review ayo review.. Gue pengen tau ketikan kocak kalian lagi.. Met ketemu di ff berikutnya...**

 **-widy-**


End file.
